The True Meaning Of Family
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: No one could fault Amanda for being protective of Dianne after losing Sachael. But after Dianne is badly harmed and Zara reemerges in her life, Amanda finds herself questioning Zara's true intentions as she fights to keep the past buried.


_**A/N: Dianne, Zara, Mark, Sachael and her family, Andre, Molly, Immy, Sandy, Ty and his gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_**August 26th 2015… **_

_"Dianne…"_

_The small woman opened her eyes, seeing that she was in an ER room and Enzo was by her side… but right away, she knew something was wrong._

_"Enzo… where's my leg?" Dianne asked, looking at where her right leg should've been._

_"It's… it's gone, Dianne… there was too much damage to save…" Enzo answered, gently stopping her as she tried to stress herself to sit up and look down at her legs._

_"I… I can't see… damn it, I need to see it! I don't… what even happened?" Dianne said, collapsing back down to the bed as her back quickly began to ache._

_"You were hit… a drunk driver hit you and trapped you between their car and a parked one, your leg was… crushed… back jarred out at the base but that can be fixed and straightened." Enzo explained._

_Dianne started to remember screaming and screeching tires… and someone being sent over the back windshield of the car that had hit her._

_"Where's Mandy?" Dianne asked._

_"Down the hall… concussion and a broken wrist, the driver backed the car up in his drunken rage when she started trying to pull the car off of you." Enzo responded, Dianne covering her mouth in horror._

_"She… he tried to kill her for trying to help me?!" Dianne responded, turning angry._

_"Yeah… just stay here, you need to stay still-" Enzo said._

_"Is she by herself, Enzo?" Dianne asked as she tried to fight the tears flooding to her eyes._

_"She's not… Finn found her a few feet away from the car and he's with her." Enzo explained._

_At the same time, Amanda opened her eyes slowly and tried to move her right arm but Finn stopped her._

_"How bad? Where is she?" Amanda asked._

_"She's a couple rooms down… Mandy, she… they couldn't save her leg, not below her knee. They managed to restore the joint itself so there's potential for a prosthetic, but…" Finn answered, struggling on how to say it at first._

_"If her body rejects the prosthetic, there's a chance of a massive infection…" Amanda managed to say._

_"Yeah… plus it'll be about a half year before she's healed enough to have one anyway." Finn replied._

_Amanda started to pull herself up, Finn stopping her as he knew she was gonna go find the driver who caused this._

_"I wouldn't disagree but you're hurt badly too." Finn whispered._

_"Not as bad as Dianne, she's lost a damn limb!" Amanda said quietly as she was settled back onto the gurney, Finn wrapping his right hand around her left one._

_The curtain was pulled open and Finn turned to see the driver of the car, clearly still intoxicated, which made Finn put himself in front of Amanda._

_"Your lady friend owes me a new license plate and back windshield!" The man said with barely contained rage._

_"You had no fucking business being in the driver's seat of a car. You took off the right leg of one of my friends and then violently injured another!" Finn growled, fists clenched and hitting the man right in the face, causing his head to snap back. He assumed he had broken the driver's vertebrae but then blood poured from the other man's nose._

_But being too drunk to feel the pain, the man just laughed._

_"Might I say m'lady… nice pair of knockers on you." The man said, bending down a bit closer to Amanda's height._

_Amanda reared her left fist back and punched the man in the throat, causing him to cough in distress and reel back before Finn grabbed him and threw him against the wall repeatedly until he was out cold. _

_At that point, Finn just tossed him out and then yanked the curtain shut before turning to Amanda, who's face was red with anger even as Finn pulled her into his arms._

_"I hope they remove his voice box… without anaesthetic." Amanda responded as they look at each other. "Wait a minute… that creep was chanting at me to flash him at last night's event, he was in the front row and ran when you charged at him!" She said when she realised where she had seen him before._

_In the hallway, Enzo was about to dial John's number when he saw the intoxicated man regain consciousness... and Enzo walked over, yanking him up by his shirt._

_"I have two friends who'll willingly press attempted vehicular homicide charges against you but I think that's too merciful!" Enzo shouted, throwing the man over the nurses reception desk._

_"What's that to say… you'll shove me under a car instead?!" The man responded._

_"Oh, don't you give me ideas!" Enzo replied._

_"That crazy bitch just punched me in the throat and then that asshole tried to murder me!" The man yelled, Enzo grabbing him and slamming him head first into the desk._

_Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back with his right hand as he held her, Amanda wrapping her arms around him._

_They didn't get complete peace because both were still worried about Dianne but they found some comfort in knowing that the driver who hurt them wouldn't hurt anyone else…_

**Present time**_**, September 28th 2015…**_

Amanda stretched her legs after opening her eyes, moving closer to Finn as she felt cold and Finn holding her.

"I know, Darlin', you don't want to get up today." Finn responded.

"I want to know that Dianne's okay… she hasn't spoken to us much." Amanda replied, Finn having found himself worried too as Dianne wasn't her usual outgoing, fun loving self.

"We'll check on her, I promise." Finn responded before they got up and got ready for the day.

Metallica's version of _Turn The Page_ blared through Amanda's earbuds as she had Spotify activated on her LG G Stylo to wake herself up more… and the music blocked out most of the shouting nearby.

But her eyes narrowed when she and Finn saw a woman nearby arguing with Seth, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

It was clear to him when he saw how closely the woman resembled Dianne just who the woman was.

And out of the people Amanda wanted to never see again, Zara was on the top of that list.


End file.
